


Pale As A Sun

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [23]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before Vers, Minn-Erva hadn't thought anything,any breathing beingas pale as the homeworld sun could be beautiful.





	Pale As A Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the current femslashficlets prompt table, janelle monae lyrics table, [Pink like the halls of your heart](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/pynk.html)

Before Vers, Minn-Erva hadn't thought anything, any breathing being of pale as the homeworld sun could be beautiful, but oddly only Vers could make that belief seem like a lie.

She was a pale creature to Minn-Erva's Kree blue skin, and for some reason that caught her eye more than her Kree did. A disturbing idea, but it was a truth that the others had begun to tease her for having such thoughts.

She shouldn't want to touch Vers and make the woman hers, because who knew what diseases she might carry from the poor, dirty little planet that they had brought her from forcibly.

"Where are you tonight?"

Minn-Erva blinks away her thoughts and glances over at Vers silently before shrugging one shoulder slightly.

"Nowhere major, Vers. Sleep now, you have more training tomorrow."

"Hmmm."

She watches the creamy alien fall asleep in her arms and tries not to be revolted by her own choice in a companion such as Vers.


End file.
